Animal boarding systems known in the art have a number of drawbacks that impact negatively on both the user and the animal boarder. Traditional boarding systems tend to be constructed from monolithic units which require large areas of floor space, and if used indoors, specialized single use buildings to accommodate the kennels.
Animal boarding systems with these problems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,713; and 3,087,458. The '713 patent discloses a boarding system made of discrete monolithic animal runs that are stacked one on top of another. The kennel system of the '458 patent also uses discrete runs of singular construction. Because each run of the boarding systems in these patents is an autonomous unit, a kennel constructed from these runs is difficult and time consuming to assemble as well as to move from location to location or rearrange within a single location.
Also, traditional kennel systems tend to be problematic to clean. When animal boarders are confined for any appreciable length of time each animal run needs to be washed of the boarder's waste on a regular basis in order to prevent spread of disease from animal to animal and ensure a safe and comfortable environment for the animal as well as for those who maintain an animal boarding system. In the traditional boarding systems, usually either an animal boarder must be removed from its respective animal run so the user may clean, or the user must clean around an animal, potentially to that animal's discomfort, e.g., if an animal run is washed with a hose the animal may get wet, or such a cleaning may be dangerous to the user, e.g., if a temperamental animal must be removed from its run during cleaning, the user is placed in direct contact with the unfriendly animal and susceptible to biting or other injury.
Finally, traditional kennel systems generally have not succeeded in addressing how to gain access to a run as easily as possible for both the user and the animal boarder, particularly if the boarding system has plural levels of animal runs as required to minimize floor space for indoor boarding. These stacked animal run systems have in the past had kennel doorways on the upper runs that simply opened into space above the lower runs so that a user or attendant had to physically lift an animal boarder up off the floor and into the run or down from the kennel to the floor. As mentioned above, whenever a user comes into direct contact with an unfriendly animal, the attendant is put at risk to personal bodily harm and even if the animal is friendly, the attendant is subject to back injury from the lifting.
Also, traditional boarding systems often have more than one animal run sharing a common doorway. Again, this potentially puts a user in harm's way when coming into contact with more than one animal in order to fetch a single animal. When multiple animal runs have one common entrance cleaning the multiple runs also becomes more difficult. The animal boarders occupying a first run must be moved into an adjacent run, which shares the common entrance so that a user may clean the first run, and then the animal boarders must be moved back into the first run in order for the user to clean out the second run. Of course, the problem is further exacerbated when more than two animal runs share a common entrance.